Pilgrimages
by Schwarzd354
Summary: What if another character had taken on the Summoner's mantle?
1. Wakka

Wakka

When Wakka learned of Chappu's death, he blamed Sin. The eternal representation of Spira's guilt now had personal significance. More than his parents, who Wakka could hardly remember, Sin had taken his brother.

When Wakka learned of how Chappu carried himself in battle; brave and proud, strong, tall and faithful, Wakka was proud. Then he learned of Chappu's weapon.

Wakka blamed himself. He should have taught Chappu better. Been a better role-model, a better teacher. He should have insisted that Chappu use the sword, a representation of their brotherhood.

Wakka made his choice, he took the sword in Chappu's place.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Wakka told his team of his decision.

"But, Boss…Are you sure?"

"Ya I'm sure. Who else is gonna save Spira? Da Crusaders?"

"But, who're gonna be your Gaurdians?"

"Bah. I'll find some if I need 'em. You know me, I'll knock down any fiends dat get in my way."

When Wakka set out on his pilgrimage, he was not surprised to see the Aurochs waiting for him.

"We're a team."

"And we always stick together."

"'Sides, we may never win at Blitz, but dere's no way we'll lose at this."

Wakka was not surprised. He was overjoyed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yuna took the news the hardest. She had already lost her mother, then her father. Both taken, in some way, by Sin, and now she was going to lose Wakka as well.

But all too quickly Yuna dried her eyes. Looking at the determined girl Wakka knew exactly what she was thinking.

'No more. I won't let Sin take anyone else.'

Looking at Yuna, Wakka saw himself, his own dedication reflected back. Looking at Yuna, Wakka saw the future. Wakka knew he would bring the Calm. And when his Calm ended, Wakka knew who would become the next High Summoner.

---------------------------------------------------------

Every year that the Aurochs had visited Kilika's temple, it was with a light air. Racing up the steps to pray for High Summoner Ohaland to help them in the upcoming games. The teammate to win the race would unfailingly be the first to score a goal in the tournament.

This year was understandably different. Kilika welcomed them not as blitzball players, but as Summoner and Gaurdians. Their prayers were for Lord Ohaland to lend them his courage, rather than his skills in blitz.

There was still a race up the steps, the winner being the first to strike Sin.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you losers ever get tired of 'Doing your best.'?"

The Aurochs turned to see the forward players of the Luca Goers.

Wakka considered how to react to the taunts. He could let it roll off his back like he had always done. He could respond in kind. Or he could tell them the truth.

"You guys are lucky, we're too busy to compete this year." Turning to walk away, Wakka tossed back a final comment. "But when the Calm comes, you'll know who to thank."

If he was going to die, he could at least have some fun first.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Aurochs pounded against the Machina that held Wakka, but their blows glanced off its metallic hide. Wakka himself twisted and writhed within the creature's grip to no avail. The Machina was too strong for mortal flesh to defeat.

Wakka cursed the Al Bhed and their twisted, unnatural machines. He knew little about them, only what Yevon taught. He did not know how they were made nor how they functioned. But he did know one thing. They were comprised entirely of metal.

And metal conducted lightning.

"IXION!"

The Aeon of the Storm charged forth and smote Machina and Summoner alike.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Chappu, how ya doin bro? Ya, I guess dat is kinda a dumb thing ta ask. Sorry. It's just so weird ya know. Back in Besaid, I kept expectin to see you, kept thinkin' I did see you…But you were never there. You're gone, aren't you. Sin took you from me. Just like it took mom and dad ya. Sin just keeps takin from us, from everyone. For so long Sin has taken from us all. I don't care about anyone else, what they lost. I just want you back…But hey, I guess I'll be seeing you soon huh."

---------------------------------------------------------

The Calm Lands spread out before him. This was where countless Summoners across the ages had fought Sin. This was where some had won, and where some had lost. And this was where they all had died.

Wakka looked towards Mt. Gagazet, the last obstacle in his journey. Many a Summoner died upon its frozen peaks, died without ever seeing Zanarkand or completing their holy mission. Wakka wondered if he would be like them.

No, Wakka knew he would return here. This is where he would battle Sin. Where he would avenge his brother.

This is where he would die.

---------------------------------------------------------

"One of you will become the final Aeon."

No one could move. No one could speak. Lady Yunalesca had just informed them that one of their number must die to defeat Sin, only to rise in his place. Ending the calm they fought to bring.

She had just told them that their efforts were for naught. That their sacrifice was for naught. That their faith was for naught.

How could they choose one of their own?

They couldn't.

As one, the Aurochs spoke, "I will do it."

Looking at his team, Wakka understood. They would always stand, and fight, together.

---------------------------------------------------------

Wakka returned to the Calm Lands. Alone, but not alone. He stood, and watched as Sin rose upon the horizon. The enemy of Spira. The dark god that had all the land worship him as they feared him.

Before him stood the reason for his quest. The monster that killed his brother. The monster that took his faith. Leaving him only the bitter irony of the situation. Wakka was ready.

Wakka reached out, and brought forth his final Aeon. His team stepped from the ether, took their positions, and readied themselves for the play.

"Alright guys. Let's do our best!"

---------------------------------------------------------

I am personally very pleased with how this came out. I'm a fan of the sentences format for fanfiction, as well as 100 word challenges. So as a personal challenge to my own literary skills I set a goal of ten scenes each with 100 words exactly. All set around the idea of what might happen if Wakka became a summoner.

This was challenging for two reasons, thinking of what scenes to write was difficult in and of itself. Then getting them to exactly 100 words was the second challenge. Most had to be trimmed down. Whereas the seventh one, where Wakka spoke with Chappu, had to be expanded (dialogue is one of my weak points as an author).

I hope everyone enjoyed these scenes, there will be other chapters for the other characters. I did my best to make each scene clear within itself and in regards to the others. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Feedback in any form is always appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Lulu

Lulu

"Father Zuke, are you certain this is what you want?"

"…Yes." Turning away from his Guardians, "I'm sorry for dragging you all through this."

Lulu looked to the others, the healer, the swordsman, the ex-Crusader. She saw how they were disillusioned, how they lost their hope of salvation. She looked to Father Zuke, and she saw the weight of his decision, of his pilgrimage, of his destiny on his shoulders.

And she realized just how difficult the Summoner's journey truly was. The strength it took to even choose such a path in one's life.

After all, who chooses to die?

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I don' like it Lulu, ya know?"

"Yes Wakka, you've made that clear."

"It's just…Why's Chappu gotta be your Guardian? Dere's lots a' other people to choose, ya?"

"I didn't ask Chappu to be my Guardian. He made the choice on his own."

"But…But he's my brotha, ya know."

"And he's my fiancé!"

"…You…He…You're gonna?"

"Yes."

"But you're still gonna?"

"Yes."

"Even though you'll-"

"Yes!"

"…Then why? Why fight Sin, ya? Why do it when you know what's gonna happen?"

"Because someone has to do it, someone has to find the strength to do it. And Chappu is my strength."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu decided that traveling with the Aurochs was hardly her first choice. But there was only one boat leaving the island, and she had to stop in Kilika for her pilgrimage. That being the case, she made it a point to avoid the team as much as possible. Particularly since Wakka had declared it his responsibility to educate his soon-to-be sister-in-law on what he expected of his brother's wife. Still, she had to admit that the ocean was beautiful. And if they could get some time alone at the temple, she and Chappu might try to hold their marriage ceremony.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Come'on Lu, I just wanna watch the game."

"For the last time Chappu, no. We're on a pilgrimage, or don't you remember?"

"I know, I know. But I just want to watch the team, ya. I think they're really gonna make it this year."

"The Besaid Aurochs have landed in last place every year of the tournament. What makes you so certain that this year will be any different?"

"Well, Wakka kinda told me that he was gonna give us the trophy. Ya know, as a weddin' present."

"…Oh. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to watch."

"That's my girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Valefor, Ifrit and Ixion had heeded her prayers. She only had Macalania and Bevelle left before Zanarkand. Before she would have to face the final Aeon, the final summoning. But crossing the Moonflow, she could almost forget. Forget what lay before her, forget what she was giving up, forget the pain the Aeons brought with them.

She could almost forget that she was going to leave her husband behind.

Leaning into Chappu, letting the sound of the Moonflow calm her, letting the sight of the pyreflies distract her. But she could never forget.

"Chappu…I'm afraid."

"I know Lu. I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the Lady Summoner alright?"

Lulu did not turn to the Guado who had addressed her.

"Does the Lady Summoner not wish to visit the Farplane?"

Lulu did not respond.

"Does the Lady Summoner require anything at all?"

"The Lady Summoner requires silence."

"My apologies my Lady. I did not mean to offend. It is merely the duty and privilege of the Guado to serve Summoners on their pilgrimage. We are pleased-"

"I said that I require silence. When my Guardian returns from his visit to the Farplane we will be departing. I will thank you to leave me be."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Their first mistake was in disregarding her. The Al Bhed who ambushed them focused on Chappu, believing that the Summoner would be helpless if left alone.

Their second mistake was in attacking Chappu. Apparently in their desire to capture a Summoner, for whatever reason, Guardians were considered collateral damage.

Their last mistake was in the location. The frozen tundra that was the surface of Lake Macalania may have given the Al Bhed space for their machines, but it provided a stronger advantage to her.

Lulu thrust her flames towards the ice below her attackers, and cast them into the lake.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. It always hurt her to merge with the Aeons. But it had to be done. She had to become stronger. Strong enough to survive the Final Aeon. If this pain was too much for her, then how would she ever manage to defeat Sin?

Bahamut was the worst. Even knowing what to expect, he nearly overwhelmed her. She knew now why Father Zuke quit his pilgrimage. She remembered him staggering out of the Chamber of the Fayth, hardly able to stand, coughing up blood. Bahamut had nearly killed him.

But she would press on. She would finish her pilgrimage.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The stolen Aeon emerged from the gloom, challenging her for her right to summon him. Chappu moved to aid her, to defend her. He was ready to take on this twisted creature in her place. But the corrupted Aeon was prepared for him, and Chappu was soon occupied keeping the Aeon's companion away from her.

Lulu stepped forward, ready to prove her worth. Focusing, she summoned the first Aeon that came to mind. Shiva appeared at her side, Lulu had a surprising affinity for the ice elemental.

But in one slash, the dark Aeon cut through Summoner and summon alike.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"…"

"So. Lulu didn' make it, ya?"

"No. She didn't."

"…"

"It's just. It was my fault. I let myself get distracted. I should have been there for her. I should have protected her!"

"Hey now bro. You told me you were keep dat mutt offa her, ya? You were protectin' her, ya know?"

"…"

"…I'm sorry bro. I…I guess you probably don' even wan' dis now."

"No Wakka. You and the team keep the trophy, you guys earned it. Besides, I'm not going to need it."

"Whadda mean bro?"

"Someone has to defeat Sin, remember? It'll be for her."

---------------------------------------------------------------

To clarify something I'm sure people are wondering. Each chapter of this story is separate from the others. Last chapter was an AU story where Wakka becomes a summoner. This chapter was a different AU where Lulu chooses to take on the mantle.

Again, I'm pleased with how this turned out. This format I've set as a challenge for myself is proving to be just that, and I'm enjoying every minute of it. Lulu was a challenge to write for different reasons than Wakka was.

You'll notice that there are more dialogue scenes in this chapter than in the last one. One reason for that is because I wanted to practice writing dialogue (How'd I do?). But also because while Wakka is a more talkative character than Lulu, I wanted to focus on a different aspect of his character for his chapter.

For Lulu, I wanted to show that even though she's warmed to Chappu, she still has that aloof (and at times abrasive) demeanor to others. When I was writing the Guado in the sixth scene I was thinking of Trommel. For Wakka, I wanted to focus on his faith. For Lulu, I wanted to show what could drive her to make such a sacrifice as well as what it would take to keep her committed to her decision.

Once again I hope you all enjoyed the read. More is on the way. Thanks for reading.


	3. Kimahri

Kimahri

He is broken.

He is no longer Ronso. For one with a broken horn cannot be a Ronso. One with a broken horn cannot be strong. Gagazet has no broken peaks, so no Ronso can have a broken horn.

All his life he served the Summoners. Guiding them through the twists and turns of Gagazet's frozen slopes. Guiding them to their death.

But now he is broken. Gagazet has no more use for him. And without Gagazet, he is nothing.

If he cannot be Ronso, if he cannot serve the Summoners of Yevon, then he will be a Summoner himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Greetings to you, Noble Ronso. How can the temple of Besaid assist you today? Do you perhaps seek to join a Summoner's pilgrimage?"

Kimahri stepped past the temple priest, climbing the steps to the Cloister.

"Wait. Surely you know that only a Summoner or their Guardians are allowed within the Chamber."

Kimahri continued up the steps, stopping only when the priest grabbed hold of him.

"It is forbidden for anyone other than Summoner or Guardian to enter the Trials. You must stop."

Kimahri faced the man who would try and hold back the strength of a Ronso.

"Kimahri is Summoner."

---------------------------------------------------------

"I must say that this is highly irregular."

"There is problem?"

"Well no, not as such. It's just that…"

"…"

"Well, you have no Guardians."

"Is this problem?"

"Well, no. But…But it's tradition. It's expected. It…It's a requirement that a Summoner have Guardians."

"Kimahri is Summoner. Summoner need Guardians. Guardians protect Summoner."

"Yes. That is it. Please, there are many from the village who would be proud to serve a Summoner such as yourself."

"Guardians protect Summoner. But Kimahri is Ronso. Ronso need no protection."

"But…But what will you do?"

"Kimahri pray to Ifrit. The rest is up to Fayth."

---------------------------------------------------------

Kimahri grimaced as he approached the Djose temple.

Ifrit had answered his call, and sworn loyalty to him. Now he prepared himself to ask the same of Ixion. Both Aeons were strong, powerful, masters of their element. Both Aeons would aid him on his pilgrimage whenever he called for them.

But Kimahri would never make that call.

He knew he was being foolish, that there would be hazards on his journey that even his spear would be unable to defeat. But he would never call for either of these two Aeons.

He could not bring himself to see their horns.

---------------------------------------------------------

Normally Summoners would pause their pilgrimage to visit the Farplane. To remind themselves of what Sin had taken, to remember why they had chosen their path.

Kimahri was not a normal Summoner.

The Ronso were old, Kimahri did not need a reminder of Sin's crimes. The Ronso were strong, Kimahri did not need to remember why he became a Summoner. But beyond that, the Ronso were proud.

The Guado were just as old and proud as the Ronso, which was why Kimahri did not stop in Guadosalam. He could not stomach the sight of the Guado debasing themselves for Summoners.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Thunder Plains were refreshing after the stifling servitude of the Guado. Clean air that did not stink of Guadosalam's caverns. Natural wind in place of the Farplane's keening wail. For the first time since beginning his pilgrimage, Kimahri almost felt at home. At peace.

Many Summoners failed to pass the storm alive, but to Kimahri it was as nothing. Lightning fell all around him, but he marched on.

The thunder itself failed to stop him. Nothing would stop him from completing his pilgrimage. The thunder struck his body, burnt his fur and seared his flesh.

And Kimahri marched on.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kimahri knew that this was where he would die.

His preference would be to die on Gagazet's slopes, not in the valleys of the Calm Lands. To feel the biting cold of Gagazet, not the balmy warmth of the Calm Lands.

To be a Ronso was to live as a Ronso. To live as a Ronso was to die as one.

Kimahri had already failed to live as a Ronso, his broken horn proved that to all of Spira.

But he would die as a Ronso. Die defending Spira.

And he would never inflict Sin upon the beauty of Gagazet.

---------------------------------------------------------

They dared to do this here?

His first steps upon Gagazet's slopes since his pilgrimage began, and these weaklings believed they could prevent him from achieving his goal. They had the gall to bar the path to his home?

These fools, they who would refuse to use their own strength, instead relying upon their machines, thought they could stop him. Dared to believe they could cage him.

Him. Kimahri of the Ronso. Summoner of Yevon.

They would learn the truth of their folly. They would know the consequences of their actions.

Kimahri raised his spear, and charged into the fray.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So little Kimahri come crawling back."

"Hornless!"

"Kimahri think just because he kill Al Bhed, that he strong enough to be Ronso again?"

"…"

"Kimahri never be Ronso! Kimahri too small to be Ronso! Too weak to be Ronso!"

"Too hornless to be Ronso!"

"Kimahri come crawling back? Kimahri insult Ronso! Kimahri insult mighty Gagazet! Gagazet not want weakling Kimahri. Gagazet not need weakling Kimahri."

"Gagazet not want hornless Kimahri!"

"Kimahri leave Gagazet. Before Biran and Yenke make Kimahri leave."

"…"

"What little Kimahri say to that?"

"Kimahri is Summoner. Kimahri is on pilgrimage. Kimahri will pass. Zanarkand awaits Kimahri."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Step forward Summoner."

Kimahri entered the chamber.

"A Ronso Summoner? This is a rare thing indeed. But tell me, son of Gagazet, where are your Guardians? Who accompanies you?"

"Kimahri have no Guardians."

"Truly? You mean to say you made your pilgrimage alone?"

"Kimahri travel with no one. Kimahri protect Kimahri. Fayth guard Kimahri."

"How noble. Few Summoners have your faith. But I am afraid that your journey was pointless. For there can be no Final Aeon without a Guardian willing to be sacrificed. You, son of Gagazet, will never defeat Sin."

"No! Kimahri kill Sin!"

"No. You have failed."

---------------------------------------------------------

This marks the third of five chapters for this story. Again I have to say how much I an enjoying this challenge. Kimahri took a great deal of fine-tuning on each scene to reach the one hundred word mark. The dialogue scenes were especially tricky as Kimahri is a stoic character in the actual game, and even more so in this story. I hope the dialogue was clear for everyone reading. I tried to keep it simple, It's hard to fit too many characters into each scene anyways with the word limit. To clarify scene nine, Biran, Yenke and Kimahri all speak in that scene. Knowing the characters, you can probably figure out who is who.

As always the point of this chapter was to find a reason for that character to be willing to become a Summoner, and to write about some key points of their pilgrimage. I have received a few questions, so let me reiterate. Each chapter in this story is separate from the others. Wakka's pilgrimage, Lulu's pilgrimage and Kimahri's pilgrimage have nothing to do with each other. Each chapter exists as its own alternate storyline from the others.

Anyways, thanks for all the positive feedback I've received so far, I'm glad so many people are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. This chapter is, in large part, thanks to madHATTERo0, a very talented young lady. The next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Rikku

Rikku

They had failed.

Sin was still alive. Machina, the technology she placed her life in, placed her faith in, had failed her for the first time.

She could not even blame the operation itself. Everything had gone according to plan; the Crusaders had dealt with the Sinspawn, the cannons had distracted Sin himself, and the laser had functioned as predicted…Up until Sin had turned the energy back upon the weapon.

The scriptures were true, machines and technology would never defeat Sin. The Al Bhed, her people, really were perpetuating the cycle.

Machina could not kill Sin. But the Aeons could.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Your kind is not welcome here."

"Do Yevon's teachings not say that all who wish it are worthy of salvation?"

"Be that as it may, you Al Bhed have spat in the face of that salvation time and again. You defile this place with your presence and you defile the teachings with your impertinent tongue. Now be gone!"

And so it went. At every temple her pilgrimage was denied before it began. How was she to prove her worth to the Fayth themselves if she unable to speak with them?

She would not stop her quest. She would defeat Sin.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Her research had led her here, to this forgotten corner of Spira. If the temples would refuse her right to commune with the Fayth, she would find those Fayth who were themselves outside the temples. She prayed, and the Fayth stepped forth.

"Why have you come here heathen? Why do you disturb me?"

"I seek to become a Summoner. I seek your aid in defeating Sin."

"Why would I help one such as you?"

"I want to prove that my people can change. That we can reform."

"…If an Al Bhed can prove her worth, why not a lost Fayth."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You were never to return to this holy place."

"I am a Summoner of Yevon, I have every right to be here."

"You have no such right. No Fayth would answer your call."

Rikku called upon her first ally. The celestial samurai stood before the priest, daring the man to defy the Aeon's existence.

"But…But how can this be. No temple would allow you access to their Chamber."

Rikku looked to Yojimbo, the proof that she was a Summoner.

"There are more things in this world than what Yevon knows."

Rikku walked past the dumbstruck priest, and entered the Cloister.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't allow it."

"What do you mean 'allow'? It's my decision."

"No daughter of mine is gonna kill herself for a religion that hates her!"

"I'm not doing it for them, I'm doing it for us!"

"You think dying is going to make life better for us? You think we want to lose you for nothing?"

"It isn't for nothing. Sin will be gone and…and you can have time and maybe…"

"…And what, Rikku?"

"…And maybe they won't hate us anymore. Maybe they'll see that we can learn. That we're not at fault. Maybe they'll see that we're sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He's right you know."

"…"

"But then, so are you."

"Do you wanna clarify that a bit, or are you gonna leave me in the dark here?"

"You shouldn't have to die for this. No one should have to die for this…But there are a lot of us who're sick of the status quo. Who want to work on making things better for everyone in Spira, who want what we do to be accepted instead of hated. Rikku, a lot of us want to help you."

"What are you saying?"

"You're a Summoner right? Don't all Summoners need their Guardians?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku had never been comfortable in Guadosalam. The stifling crowds, the moan of the Farplane, the glares of the Yevonites, the presence of the Thunder Plains all combined create a strong feeling of unease.

Now the crowds parted before her, to allow the Summoner to pass through. The moan of the Farplane was akin to the Hymn of the Fayth, something she heard whenever she called upon her allies. The glares for an Al Bhed were no more, replaced with the gazes of awe for a savior of Spira.

The Thunder Plains still terrified her, but she had a plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She knew it would work. The scientist still within Rikku could not help but be elated as her theory was confirmed.

The reasoning was simple. The storm on the Thunder Plains never ceased. Lightning struck down on a nearly constant basis. No one in Spira knew either the source of the storm or how to avoid the lightning.

But why avoid it when you could direct it.

Rikku walked happily across the plains, watching as Ixion followed her request and attracted all the lightning to himself, protecting her.

Who better to direct the storm, than the Master of the Storm.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Why should we welcome one such as you?"

It never ended. Even after proving herself a Summoner, the temples still fought over her right to enter the Chamber. The priests still spoke down to her, insulted her.

They still could not see past her people.

It almost made her question why she bothered. It almost made her lose her resolve. It almost made her give up.

But she was not doing this for them. She owed them no explanations or apologies. This was about something greater than her or them.

"I am a Summoner, and I will redeem my people."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you wish to know why Sin returns after each defeat? It is because Sin will always return. Because Sin must return. Your people have nothing to do with that cycle."

"Then, why must Summoners die? Why are the Al Bhed outcasts from Spira?"

"Summoners must die because that is the nature of things. The Al Bhed are outcasts because that is the nature of things. Sin is eternal, and the state of Spira is eternal with him."

"But…But if we are willing to change…If we atone for our sins?"

"Then nothing will change. Your efforts will merit you nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------

From a technical standpoint, this chapter had more fine-tuning than any of the others. The final scene with Yunalesca went through three complete rewrites before I was satisfied with it. As before, I hope that each scene was clear to everyone as they read it. The dialogue challenged me in a few of the scenes more than others. The scenes with Yojimbo and Yunalesca for example, each presented different challenges.

Of all the characters thus far, Rikku has been the most challenging because of one fact, how to make an Al Bhed into a Summoner. Much like all the characters, I put a lot of thought into what would motivate them to be willing to sacrifice themselves. Both to start their pilgrimage, and to find the resolve to continue it. I hope that everyone reading has enjoyed the reasons I've chosen, the final chapter is on it's way soon.


	5. Auron

Auron

He hesitated.

She was right, this was not the way. This would serve only to dishonor their sacrifice. Nothing he did now would bring them back. They were gone.

They were dead.

What he could do, would be to prevent this, this twisted lie. Prevent it from happening to anyone else, ever again.

He had promised them both, promised to look after their children. To protect them from a world so cruel as to do this to their fathers. And he knew just how to give such protection.

Free Spira. Break the cycle.

He lowered his sword. He walked away.

* * *

The steeples and towers of Bevelle loomed overhead.

They had never been so oppressive as they were now, as if intended to block out all thought but that of Yevon's false teachings.

He moved through the city-church, searching for the one human needle in this haystack of faith blinded fools.

He found her sitting on one of the many scenic bridges, looking out as if the panoramic would tell her why her father is gone.

His arrival prompted her attention. She must think him yet another hollow sycophant.

She spoke.

"Hello Sir Auron, how did my father die?"

"He died…bravely."

* * *

He soon realized that finding her had been the least of the hurdles she would cause in their travels.

The girl stubbornly refused to leave the 'new friend' she had made outside the city. Evidently she had made a game of slipping her handler's grasp and wandering the forest, meeting this friend there.

Expecting the worst, he was surprised when the friend was pointed out.

The Ronso was young, and judging by the broken horn, outcast. But the way he handily dispatched the forest fiends was impressive.

Perhaps being sociable wasn't the worst thing he could do for the girl.

* * *

"I don't want to stay here! I don't want you to leave!"

"Your father wanted me to protect you. I cannot do that as a Summoner."

"Then don't become one! It's the Calm now. My father brought us the Calm."

"The Calm will end."

"Then wait, become a Summoner then."

"I do not do this to defeat Sin."

"Then why? What other reason is there?"

"Should you learn the truth, you would understand. And I pray you never do."

"The truth?"

"Learn Yevon's teachings Yuna. Learn all they have to teach you. Find their secrets. Then you will understand everything."

* * *

He left the village only to be stopped by his companion.

"You have become Summoner." It was not a question.

He did not look towards the Ronso. "Yes."

"You continue pilgrimage."

"Yes."

"Without Little One."

"Yes."

"…"

"She would not understand why."

"You tell her?"

"No."

"Then how you know this?"

"Because I know."

"…"

He made to leave, walking the worn trail to the island's harbor.

It took all of three steps before he found his companion at his side. He arched a brow.

"Summoner must have Guardian."

He smiled a bitter smile. "Yes. I suppose that they must."

* * *

Nearly there again.

He had revisited the temples, praying before the Fayth, revealing his knowledge of the truth of Spira, of Yevon and Sin. Oddly, this only served to make them more willing to ally with him.

They certainly had reason to be angry, to be tired. Fayth with no more faith. That irony was one of the lesser cruelties. He could hardly blame them. He had only just learned the truth, and it had been enough to utterly destroy his own faith, they had lived with that knowledge for centuries.

An atheist Summoner with faithless Fayths at his side.

* * *

He would have walked out Bevelle's Cloister had the Crusaders not barred his path.

"Come now Auron, you can't leave so soon. At least give me a proper greeting."

Without turning he replied.

"I have nothing to say to a pathetic servant to a false god."

The silence was quite satisfying.

"You best watch your tongue. You were already exiled from the Monks. Shall I have you banned from the temples?"

"My association with Yevon and your destructive, twisted beliefs ended with the death of my friends."

He left Kinoc behind. He could feel his mission drawing to a close.

* * *

They were camped at the edge of the Calm Lands.

He knew full well what lay ahead. It was, after all, why he had taken up his fool's errand. But his Guardian did not know any more than what had been taught to every resident of Spira.

Yevon was good and kind. Yevon loved his children and wanted them to atone. Sin was the representation of their sin and the trial they would overcome. The Summoners were Yevon's hand in this, and their sacrifice was right.

And this was wrong.

"Kimahri. Would you like to know the truth about Sin?"

* * *

They were on the last leg of their journey.

As they climbed Gagazett he wondered if he was right to do this.

This must be what she wanted. Another lamb for her eternal slaughter, another blind fool to be sacrificed for her tainted goals. Continue the cycle, lock Spira in an eternal dance of death, pain, loss and peace.

Except that there was no peace in this cycle. There would never be release, never be salvation.

Except that he was no blind sheep. He knew exactly what would be asked of him.

And he knew what his answer would be.

* * *

"And so you have returned, as I knew you would. One cannot resist one's destiny, and you, a Summoner, know your destiny."

He said nothing.

"You must be looking forward to your fate then, to return to me so early. The Calm will not end so soon. Your friends were strong."

He remained silent.

"You may leave now. Allow your bond with your Guardian to grow, so that when it is your time you may perform as admirably as your friends."

He spoke.

"I am not here for Sin. I am here for you."

This time, he did not hesitate.

* * *

Well now, this chapter is only about…a year overdue. I suppose that aside from the standard excuses of life, the universe and everything getting in the way…I really just didn't know how to go about writing this chapter. Auron is an extremely complex character, and I can only hope I accurately portrayed that here. Aside from his characterization, there was the question of when I wanted his pilgrimage to take place. At first I kept pushing for him to take over for Braska, but that just didn't work out no matter how I spun it. I finally let the story fall into a more natural timeline for the character, and I think it came out the better for it.

My goal with this entire concept was two-fold. In terms of the characters, what could I do that would make them be willing to sacrifice themselves the way Yuna chose to. And for myself, as I've mentioned, writing the story in a specific style. In the end, I'm pleased with how each chapter turned out. I feel that I stayed true to the character in each case, while allowing room for growth and development (Something I'm a big fan of). And I enjoyed the literary challenge I posed for myself, I'm already thinking of other stories with similar layouts.

I hope everyone who read this (and stuck through the author's notes) enjoyed my ramblings. This chapter was inspired by conversations with AvocadoLove, whose literary mindset reinspired my own creative energy. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
